Lost and Found
by spootycup
Summary: Splinter is dead and Leo can't handle it. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Well I am back... Had this dream about this story, lets see where it goes... ENJOY!!! TURTLES NOT MINE FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER BUT JUST GO WITH IT I THOUGHT IT WAS AN INTERESTING CONCEPT

_He found him sitting, staring straight ahead, and not moving not doing anything. He was by the manhole cover just sitting there. It was too weird._

"Leo?" _He walked over to him as he spoke and waited for a response_.

_He said it a little louder,_ "Leo!" _Still nothing._

_Now he was worried, was he hurt, not breathing? He ran the final steps to his side and kneeled in front of him_. "Leo, what's wrong? Why are you just sitting there?"

_Still no answer, Raph decided enough was enough. He grabbed Leo by the shoulders and shook him. _"Ok Leo snap out of it." _Still nothing_.

_Raph looked over his brother carefully_. "Leo." _This time he said it fearfully_.

_Raph had to get Leo back to the lair. Donnie would know what to do and what was wrong. Raph opened the manhole cover turned Leo to face the cover, went down the ladder with Leo over his shoulder._

Short but I hope it gets peoples attention...


	2. The realization

"Hey, Donnie?" Mikey _called from the kitchen._

"What Mikey I am busy here." Donnie _answered rudely most unlike the calm, nice, smart turtle._

"Geez, be mean why don't yeah." Mikey _walked out of the kitchen with a pout on his face and a slice of pizza in his hand._

"Sorry, Mikey I am tired of fixing all of Raph's little temper tantrums. When Leo gets back I'm gonna have him talk with Raph. Not that it would help, but he won't even bother listening to me." Donnie _looked up with anger in his eyes at he stared at Mikey_.

"Hey bro don't take it out on me, I didn't do anything. He got angry at a commercial of all things, threw his sai and that was that. He then stormed out and hasn't been back since. But, the real reason I called you was because of Leo. He hasn't been back since after dinner. Ever since Sensei got sick Leo's been going out more and more, and not eating. I'm worried Don." Mikey _sat on the couch not eating his pizza but looking at his brother with a sad worried expression on his usually happy face._

"I'm sure Leo's fine. Besides Sensei is getting better, so I'm sure Leo will be back to his usual self in no time." Donnie _didn't really give it much thought, Mikey did have a point though, but he didn't want his already worried brother to worry even more._ "Anyway back to the T.V."

"Donnie, I really think you should talk to Leo or maybe I should." Mikey said _seriously still not eating his pizza._

"Ok, Mikey when he gets back I will talk to him. I'm sure he is just worried and needs to be alone." Donnie _gave Mikey a small smile and turned back to working on the T.V. Just as Donnie was gonna ask Mikey to give him a tool the Lair door burst open and in ran Raph with a still turtle over his shoulder._

"DONNIE!!!!" Screamed Raph.

"Raph, my God. What happened?" Donnie _rushed over to Raph to help him with Leo_.

"I don't know. I found him like this still not moving not doing anything. I shook him and he still didn't move. What is wrong with him?" _asked a very scared _Raph.

"I don't know, lets get him to the couch." Donnie _helped Raph place him on the couch as Mikey jumped up to help_. "Raph, get some blankets, Mikey get my first aid kit." _Each turtle said_ "OK" _and ran to get what was needed. Donnie knelt beside Leo. Leo just lay on the couch his eyes open, breathing shallowly, not moving. Donnie put his head on Leo's plastron to check his heartbeat. _"What the shell happened to him?" _Donnie asked nobody. His brothers came back with the requested items and sat next to Donnie on the floor looking at their still older brother._

"Donnie?" Mikey _asked fearfully._

"I don't know Mikey, lets get the blanket around him. He feels cold, and Raph tell me everything." Donnie _placed the blanket over Leo and listened to what Raph said. It didn't explain anything and as Donnie checked him over he couldn't find anything wrong with him. They needed Master Splinter. _"Raph, I think you should go see if Master Splinter is up. I don't find anything physically wrong with him. His breathing is a little slower, but other then that nothing."

"Ok, Donnie." _Raph got up and went to check and see if Master Splinter could help Leo. He knocked on the door receiving no response_. "Sensei, may I come in?" _Still nothing. Raph opened the door a crack peeked in saw Splinter on the bed._ "Sensei, I don't mean to disturb you, but we have an emergency. Leo isn't doing well. He is just lying on the couch with his eyes open and not moving. Donnie says we need you." _Raphael walked over to Splinter's bed and noticed that his sensei wasn't moving_. "Sensei." Raph _gently nudged his Master, nothing no movement nothing_. "Sensei?" _Raph shook him harder_. "NO! DONNIE!" Raph _screamed and shook Splinter harder trying to wake him_.

_Donnie came running into the room leaving Mikey with Leo_. "Raph, what is it?" Donnie _looked towards Raph and Splinter and knew immediately_. "Oh no." Donnie _whispered._ _He grabbed Raph by the shoulders and pushed him back. _

"Donnie, he's not waking up." Raph said _sadly._

_Donnie went to Splinter took his pulse. There was none, their Sensei was gone_. "Raph, he isn't going to wake up." Donnie _told his brother as he cried_. "He was sick, I thought he was getting better, but he must of took a turn for the worst he didn't say anything. I... there is nothing that is going to bring him back. We need to concentrate on Leo." _Just as Donnie put the sheet over Splinter there came an ear splitting anguished cry of_ "NOOOOOOO_!" Donnie and Raph looked at each other and ran towards the living room. There was a sight each wished they would never have seen, Leo was sitting up screaming _"No" _over and over again, tears streaming down his face, rocking back and forth. Mikey was there his arms around his brother trying to calm him down. _

"No, No, No, Please No." _Over and over again, Leo said this as the tears flowed. Mikey looked over at his brothers with a look of terror. _

"Guys, what happened? Why is Leo like this? What's going on with Splinter? Guys help me." Mikey _desperately asked his brothers. Donnie ran over to them. Raph stood where he was looking at his_ "fearless" _brother with a shocked expression_.

"Leo, it's Donnie. Leo you need to stop. Listen to me Leo. This isn't going to help. Please Leo you have to stop." Donnie _kept repeating this over and over trying to get his brother to stop. He took a hold of Leo's hands and let Mikey move off to go towards Raph._

"Raph, what happened?" Mikey _looked at his brother in red._

"Splinter's dead Mikey. He's dead." Raph _looked down at Mikey with tears in his eyes that did not flow. Mikey looked at Raph with denial on his face. _

"No. No he's not. Your wrong_." Mikey ran towards Splinter's room to check for himself._ "They had to be wrong." _He ran into the room and stared at the sheet. His Sensei, his father was under there._ "NO!" _Mikey sank to the floor crying. Raph walked up behind him sank on the floor and hugged Mikey_. "Please say its not real Raph, please." _Begged Mikey_.

"I'm sorry Mikey, so sorry." Raph _whispered to his crying brother as silent tears fell down his eyes._


	3. Choices

"Leo, please stop. It isn't going to help. You need to stop. You're going to make yourself sick, or sicker. Leo please?" Donnie _begged his brother. But his brother just continued to rock himself back and forth, cry and say no. Donnie looked at his brother and just wanted to break down. Leo was not even aware of him. Leo just looked blank and rocked. He had to do something to make his brother come back. Leo was their rock. They needed him and Leo needed them. This was a time that they all needed to be a family to stick together no matter how hard and painful so he put his arms around his brother from behind and held him..._

_Leo knew his whole world was shattered. He knew it when he was out for one of his runs, and he knew it when he was heading home. He knew that his Sensei, his mentor, his Father was dead. He couldn't go on. He needed guidance. He needed his Master. He was nothing without Splinter. His brothers would never listen to him. Splinter's wisdom was no more and Leonardo didn't want to be apart of this world without his master. He went deep within himself trying to get away from everything. He just stopped and sat. He didn't care where he was didn't care who saw him nothing mattered, but leaving and being with his sensei. _

"Leonardo..."_ a voice called to him_

"Sensei? I'm coming sensei."_ Leonardo called._

"No my son."_ Leonardo saw his Sensei **in his mind** looking exactly like he remembered, healthy and happy. _"You must stay, oh my son. I did not expect this of you."

"Sensei, I can't be without your guidance I need you we need you. I don't want to be alone."_ Leo looked down at the ground his head bowed in shame._

"Leonardo, you are never alone. I will always be with you. Your brother's are always with you. You must be strong. Be the Master you are."_ Splinter laid his paw on Leonardo's bent head. "_My son, you must help your brother's through this. They are just as sad as you. They need you to be there for them as they will be there for you."

"I don't know if I can sensei. I just don't know_." Leo cried and sank to the floor._

"My son, I was old my time was up. You must go on and lead your brothers. They need you Leonardo. They need their brother to help them."_ Splinter sat with his son and lifted his face to look at him. _"I am proud of all of you. You have made a father so proud. You can survive. You all will be alright and I will be with you. You must go my son. I will be reunited with my Master Yoshi. I will watch over all of you. Do not be sad my son, death is just another step in the cycle of Life. Live Leonardo for your brothers and me. Go and know that I love you... Good-bye my son..."_ With those parting words Splinter vanished and Leonardo sat and started to cry out "_NO, NO"

_He became aware that he was in the lair. He was on the couch, lying down, why was he here. Mikey was next to him, and then he heard Raph, he knew, he knew and he screamed. Mikey was trying to consol him but he didn't know yet Raph knew Don would know, then Mikey. God this can't be happening but it was. Mikey left then and Don came to Leo trying to help him. He couldn't he couldn't help him no one could his Father was gone, _"GONE!!!" _Leo screamed Donnie tried to tell him to calm down, tried to help..._

_Leo turned in Donnie's arms looked at his scared brother and said _"He's really gone, oh God Donnie, he's gone and I'm alone." _The proud Leader cried harder and grabbed Donnie in a fierce hug. Donnie hugged Leo back just as hard and cried with him. They lost their father, teacher, and mentor, they lost so much of who they are. How could they go on? Donnie tried to tell Leo it was going to be all right, that he wasn't alone, but Leo couldn't take it. He pulled back from him got up ran to his room slammed and locked the door behind him._

_Donnie got up from the couch ready to go after him when his other two brother's walked into the room, both had their heads down tears streaming down their faces. Donnie walked over to them and they stood there between the living room and Splinter's room hugging and comforting each other. _

"Donnie," Mikey said _in a small voice_, "is Leo ok?"

"I don't know Mikey, he felt this before we all did. He knew, and he couldn't handle it. He's in his room." Donnie _turned to walk towards Leo's room, but was stopped with a green hand on his shoulder._

"I think we need to give him time Donnie. We should leave him and decide what to do with Master Splinter." _Raph looked at Donnie and pleaded at him with his eyes to give Leo time._

"Ok, we'll give him time. Let's go to the kitchen, we can talk in there_." All three turtles walked sadly towards the kitchen not wanting to talk about what they needed too._

_In Leo's room a desperately sad turtle lay curled up on his bed wanting to die. He needed his Sensei. He needed to know how he was going to go on. Leo cried and cried. "What was he doing?" he thought. His Sensei was in his room, dead. He deserves a proper burial. He had to snap out of this long enough to respect his father and sensei. He slowly got off the bed. He opened the door, and walked stone faced towards his Sensei's room. He walked past the kitchen, past the living room and into his father's private domain. _

_Donnie saw him from where he sat in the kitchen and ran out to follow him. _"Leo!" _Leo didn't stop but kept right on walking and closed his father's door in Donnie's face. Donnie stood on the outside of the door hurt and shocked. _

"He's hurting a lot Donnie. He don't know what he's doing." Raph _explained to his brainy brother._

"But, we're brother's we can help him, if he gives us a chance." Donnie _turned toward Raph with a sad look on his face._

"We have to let him greave his own way. Come on let's get back to the kitchen Mikey shouldn't be alone." Raph _walked away from Donnie to go to Mikey_.

"Leo, I know you can here me. We are here for you bro. When you need us we are here." Donnie _walked back to the kitchen and hoped that his brother would come to them._


	4. Plans

_Leo stood just inside the door of his Master's room. He didn't want to see him. He wanted to remember what he was like before not dead. He heard Donnie saying they were there for him. But, he had to do this on his own. He had to honor his teacher and give him the proper respect he deserves. Leo walked over to the body under the sheet. He knelt beside the bed took a breath, and pulled back the sheet._

_He was shocked Splinter lay there looking peaceful, but when he touched his father's face it was cold and stiff and Leo recoiled back. God how could he go on? He wanted his father; even though he didn't need hugs from him or encouragement he still wanted it, now more then ever. God he didn't get to say good-bye. Not even in his vision did he say good-bye. He had his chance. A chance to say he loved him to say good-bye and he blew it. What kind of person was he? What kind of son? He stood up bowed deeply to Splinter's body and said _"I shall honor you in death as I hope I honored you in life. I love you father, always. It is hard, to accept this. I always thought you would be with us forever. I miss you." _Leo then covered up his father. He bowed again and walked out the door to the kitchen were he knew his brother's would be._

_As he walked into the kitchen all talking stopped. His brother's looked at him with wary eyes. _

"I... I don't know what to say... I... We..." Leo stammered. _Donnie walked over to his brother, put his arms around him and hugged him. He then guided him to the chair opposite Raph. Mikey gave him a small smile. Raph looked at him curiously. _

"Leo, you're not alone. Never alone. We all are just devastated. We are here for you bro." Donnie _looked at Leo with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He was glad to see his brother was not going into hysterics anymore. He needed his older brother to be strong, for all of them._

"I'm sorry. I lost it. I just, it's hard to explain. We need to honor him in his passing. We need to give him the traditional Japanese burial. I don't know how to go about doing this. I need your guys help. I'm lost, I'm seriously lost." Leo _made eye contact with all his brothers hoping that they would know what to do. He was still too distraught to think. He just wanted to go into his room shut off the light sleep and pretend this didn't happen. But, that was not the way of the warrior. That was not how Master Splinter trained him. He would honor his father then after that he would do what he wanted to. He would sleep._

"So are we Leo, so are we. We are trying to understand, he was getting better. I thought he was. I told Mikey today he was. Why didn't I see it?" Donnie _broke down in tears_. _Leo looked over at Don and did the only thing he could think of he went over to him and hugged him telling him "_It wasn't your fault,_" over and over until Donnie quieted down._

_His other brothers looked lost and Leo motioned them over so they could all be close, they eagerly got up and hugged and cried. When they were somewhat quiet Leo decided it was time to discuss the arrangements for their Father. _

"I need to know how you think we should go about with the burial."

"We have to do it when it is dark and tonight, and I think we should do it near Casey's Grandma's house. There were lots of woods and I believe Mikey found a lake." Donnie _said brokenly._

"Yeah, there was, I think Master Splinter would of loved it there." Mikey _said with a sad smile on his face_. "I was going to take him to it, but there was no time."

"Well he'll see it now." _Was all that Raph said. Leo nodded to Raph. _

"When should we do this Donnie, should we call April, should we call Casey?"

"I'll call April, and Casey Leo. I think it would be best if you and Donnie got Splinter ready." Raph _got up from the counter and walked out to the living room to call their friends. _

"What should I do?" asked Mikey _in a small voice_.

"You can help us Mikey." Donnie _said with a smile. They got up from the table. Leo looked reluctant, but put on his leader face. "This was their father, he deserves to die with honor, but if he went in there it would be true, his Master, his father, his mentor would be dead." Leo didn't want to go in there, but his brother's were going and he could do no less. They slowly started to walk towards Splinter's room. No one looked at the other, for fear of crying again. They would do this and then deal with whatever comes after it._


	5. Burial

_The car ride to Casey's Grandma's house was a quite and sad one. Each person in the car and in the trailer had their own thoughts. April sat next to Casey silently crying. Casey had an angry look on his face. In the trailer Splinter had on his Kamono and his walking stick. He was placed in a wooden canoe with sticks all around him. They would place him in the lake and burn him. Leo was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when they were stopped and all of them were out of the vehicals._

"Leo?" Donnie asked.

"What? Oh, I guess we're here." _Leo got out of the trailer and stood next to Donnie. Master Splinter was already out of the trailer. Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Leo all picked up Master Splinter and started to carry him to the lake Mikey found. April and Casey followed with their heads bent. Leo continued to walk and was going to go straight to the lake, but was stopped by Raph._

"We need to check and make sure there's nobody around." Raph _walked quietly ahead. "Why didn't I realize that?" Leo thought. Raph gave the all clear and headed back to help with Splinter. They placed the canoe in the water, Donnie lighted the sticks and with the sticks burning so was their Sensei._

"I think we should say something." Donnie _told the group._

"Leo, you should say something." Mikey _looked over at Leo expecting him to say something that would make it all better. "God what can I say that would make everyone feel a little better? Nothing, nothing will make this right. Why do I have to say something? I have no idea what to say. But, they all are looking at me like I have the answers to it all. Donnie's the smart one he should say it. But, no it has to be me. Well here goes." Leo thought._

"I really don't know where to begin... Master Splinter was everything to us. He was our teacher, our father and even our friend. For the longest time he was the only one there for us. We counted on him for so much, guidance, food, safety, and so much more. He was our everything. He will be missed more then I could ever explain. He will be with his Master Yoshi now, where he would of loved to have been forever. We will miss you Master more then you can ever know. I don't know how we will go on without you. We love you father, and I am so sorry I didn't say it enough. God, knows that I loved you and still do." Leo _sank to the ground and cried. His brothers gathered around him and hugged him. April and Casey stood away giving them the time they needed._

"Come on Leo, lets go home." Raph _gently helped Leo to his feet and they began their walk towards the car_. "It's gonna be ok bro_." The turtles got into the back of the trailer all huddled together in sadness. No one spoke on the way back to the city, they just sat huddled in silence together. Casey and April dropped the guys off to the closest manhole cover near their lair. _

"I'll come and see you guys later." Said April.

"Yeah, me too." Casey _and April waved a sad good-bye and drove off. Mikey opened the manhole cover and went down the sewer. Donnie followed, then Raph. Leo looked down and realized he didn't want to go back to a lair without his Master. He started walking away from the hole and then started to run. He had to get away he needed to get away from the loneliness. _

_Donnie, Mikey, and Raph walked back to the lair in silence. They each believed Leo was with them. Raph turned to say something to Leo when he realized he wasn't behind him. _"WHAT THE SHELL!!"

"Raph, what is it?" asked Donnie

"Leo's not with us. He was right behind me but he ain't here. Come on we have to go looking for him." Raph _started running back._

"Raph stop. Let him go. Let him be alone. He needs to be alone." Said _Mikey as he caught up to his brother and put a hand on his arm to stop him from climbing the ladder._

"Mikey's right Raph, he needs time. He is not handling this well at all. He needs to think. You of all turtles should understand this." Donnie told Raph.

"Look, I understand Leo's sad and all, so are we, but he has to come back to the lair with us. I don't think he should be out by himself. He isn't acting like himself. We need to find him Donnie, please. You know I don't get these feelings but I know something is going to happen if he don't come back with us." Raph _looked at his brothers intensely hoping they would listen to him._

"I don't know Raph, he might just need some time, that's all." Donnie _stated worriedly_.

"Donnie, I am telling you I'm going to get him. Now, it will be so much easier if you could track him for me. So, please instead of me looking all over the city you can help me. After we bring him home and talk about things if at that time he has to be a selfish, inconciterate turtle he can leave." Raph _walked up the ladder not looking back but hoping his brothers would help him._

"Raph wait up. You running off in all directions that will lead us who knows where is not helping. Let me check my equipment and see if I can track him." Donnie _said angrily_.

"Fine, but hurry up braineak." Raph _started pacing waiting for Donnie to do his thing, but at the same time got a really bad feeling that they needed to hurry up._

_**Brooklyn Bridge...**_

_This was not the honorable way, but it was quicker and easier. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't be the leader. His brother's will never accept him. With Master Splinter there it was easy. They did what Splinter told them to do _"Listen to your brother. He is the leader._"_ _Well now what was he? NOTHING. He couldn't live with out his sensei he was alone. He looked down at the water then looked up to the heavens._

"Master, I know you told me that my brother's need me, that I should live for you and them. But I don't think I can. I don't know if I want to. I need guidance. I am not ready to lead. I need you." Leo _cried and was hoping for some kind of answer. There was silence and an occasional car across the bridge. But no one would see him not from way up here. He needed to know if he could do this, could he lead his brother's without their Master. Could he survive on his own._

"LEO!!" _a scream came from just below him. There climbing up the bridge where his brothers_.

"LEO, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY SHELL FROM HERE TO FLORIDA." Raph _screamed as he finally made his way to his brother_. "WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Don't scream Raph, I'm right here." Leo _said sadly as he again looked down towards the water. By the time Raph sat next to Leo, Mikey and Donnie were up and sitting down to. The four brothers sat in silence waiting for something anything. Until Leo spoke..._


	6. Acceptance

"I can't do this. I tried, I really did. But, I don't want to. It's funny I knew he was dying. And instead of facing it head on like I should of, like a leader would, I ran. I was so scared. I felt him die. I talked with him. Did I tell you that?" _Leo looked at his brothers and saw confusion on their faces. _"I guess I didn't. I talked to him and he said that he's proud of us, that we will live that he will be watching over us."

"What are you doing up here Leo?" Raph asked.

"You know the answer to that Raphael. You screamed you where going to kick my shell. I need guidance Raph, I don't want to feel alone, and God knows I am not ready to lead." Leo _looked down towards the water again._

"Leo, you've been leading us all your life. It is implanted in you. You can do nothing else." Donnie _leaned towards his brother and put his hand on the back of Leo's shell to show his support._

"Yeah, but I had Master Splinter to back me up. He gave me all the help I needed. He taught me so much, and there is still more to learn. How am I supposed to lead when I don't know all I should know? I am not Master Splinter, I will never be him." Leo _looked at Donnie sadly._

"No body wants you to be him bro, we just want you to be our older brother and our leader. Dude there is no way you can be Splinter." Mikey _said with a small smile._

"I can't I just don't know how to lead without Splinter." Leo _wouldn't look at his brothers. He didn't want them to see how lost he was. He really didn't want them here at all, but how do you tell your brothers to get lost?_

"You know what Leo? You are being selfish. This isn't only about you. You are not the only one that lost a father. We all did, we all are sad and angry and lost. Look, I can understand how you feel like you can't go on without him. I know you were closer to him then any of us, but we loved him also." Raph _looked at Leo with intense eyes_.

"I don't know if I can be the leader you guys need, Raph." Leo _said dejectedly_

"Raph, come on lighten up." Donnie said _with a stern look on his face_.

"Stow it Donnie, well Leo with that attitude you sure as hell can't. Master Splinter would be ashamed of you." Raph _stated. Leo looked up at Raph with anger in his eyes_.

"How dare you. You don't know what Master Splinter would think. You know nothing. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT RAPHAEL!!" Leo _got up and tackled Raph to the ground punching him. Raph blocked the third punch and knocked Leo to his side, then started pounding him._

"How would I know? How would I know? Well here's how I would know because you are acting like a fool. Splinter wouldn't want you to kill yourself. He wants you to be the leader of us. Hell I hate to say it but we need you Leo. We don't need another of our family dead." Raph _got up off Leo and went to stand on the opposite side of the bridge_. _Donnie and Mikey were standing up and went over to Leo. _

"Leo, Raph's right about some things. We do need you. We need you to be with us please." Donnie _asked his brother on the ground with his lip bleeding and his eye swelling_. "We would never want you dead, and Leo don't get mad but Master Splinter would not want you to do this. You are always talking about Bushido and honor; well this is not the honorable way. You know this. Yes your sad, we all are, but if we stick together we can over come this. Please Leo, listen to me." Donnie _begged his brother as he helped him up._

"God, it's hard. I miss him so much, Donnie, so much. I feel lost I...just don't know what to do." Leo _looked at the ground and cried_.

"We know Leo, but we need you bro." Mikey _came from behind Donnie and hugged his older brother. He had never seen Leo so broken so distressed. They had to make this better some how. Leo looked up at Mikey and smiled a little smile. He then looked at Donnie and saw him really worried; he then looked over at Raph and felt guilty. He broke away from Mikey, and walked towards Raph._

"Raph, I'm sorry. I had no right to attack you. There is no excuse, I'm sorry." Leo _put his hand on Raph's shoulder expecting him to push it off, but instead he was surprised when Raph turned so fast and hugged Leo._

"We need you Leo. I need you. I don't know how to take this either. If it was the foot, I would hunt them down and kill every one of them, but it was just because he was old. How am I supposed to feel?" Raph _said while he hugged Leo hard_. _Donnie and Mikey walked over to their two older brothers and hugged them. The four of them stood like that for a while until Mikey started to get antsy. _

"Geez, Mikey stand still will you." Raph complained. "Trying to have a nice moment and you have to start moving. Can't you stay still?"

"I can't help it I have to pee." Mikey danced around. _Leo looked at Mikey, then looked at Raph's angry face and did something he hadn't done in 2 weeks he laughed, he laughed long and hard, his brother's looked at him strangely then Donnie started to laugh, Mikey was next then after Raph grumbled and groaned at how STUPID Mikey was, he too started to laugh. _

_Leo stopped laughing after a couple of minuets, and looked at his laughing brothers. He needed them. He needed Mikey's pranks, Donnie's talks, and Raph's rashness. He needed them, as much as they needed him. He might be able to do this. With their help he might get through. He looked up towards the stars and in his mind thanked his Master for everything and told him he was sorry. "You have nothing to be sorry for Leonardo, with the love you have for your brother's and the love they have for you, you will survive. You have my love and my teachings, and your own wisdom. I love you my son." Leo looked at the stars heard his Master's words and smiled. He did have love for his brother's and them for him. He would go on and he would make his Master proud. _

_Donnie, Mikey, and Raph looked at Leo after they stopped laughing and their faces showed they were still worried they still where doubtful of what Leo would do. Leo looked at each of his brothers and smiled._

"Thanks Mikey, I needed that. How about we pick up a pizza on our way home. I'm hungry." Leo _walked away from his brothers, when he noticed they weren't following him he stopped and turned back._ "I'm buying."

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear." Yelled Mikey _as he ran to Leo and put his arm around his shoulders_. "Can I have one with everything on it?"

"We'll see." Leo _looked at Mikey and smiled._

"Well I don't want everything I just want cheese." Donnie _said as he walked towards Leo and put his arm across Mikey's shoulders._

"Well all I want is pepperoni. Mikey's a dork and shouldn't get what he wants." Raph _put his arm around Leo's shoulder next to Mikey's._

"How about we all get what we want." Leo said _with a laugh_.

"Wow, you rich Leo?" Mikey asked _in child like wonderment_.

"No, I was just waiting for the right moment to spend my money that I had saved up. And I think this is the best time. Great food, and a wonderful family." Leo _smiled at each of his brother's and started walking with them towards the pizza place._

"Well it will be great food if we don't put all of Mikey's toppings on the pizza." Said Raph _as he knocked Mikey on the back of the head with his hand._

"Hey! Leo, Raph hit me." Mikey whined.

"No hitting Raph." Leo said

"I didn't hit him... that hard." Raph grumbled, _but he had a half smirk on his face._

_As the turtles headed off you could see a cloud that slightly resembled a rat watching his sons and wishing them all the happiness in the world._

Well what did you think? I liked the ending. It was a little rushed and the characters were not themselves, but I liked it. Let me know...


End file.
